Always and Forever
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: You don't know what we suffered. What Stefan lost or what I gained but I'm going to tell you. We lost a kingdom and I gained my mate. Take a walk with me and let me explain just what we did because I assure you us Romanians don't back down from a fight. Especially when it's from the Volturi. Vladimir/OC
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir... sadly. Or the Volturi, or Stefan, of the Cullens. Yea you get the idea.

* * *

He is beautiful.

He is mine.

I am his.

That's all you need to know. Right? You don't need to know my Father's name or mine. All you need to know is the three most important words I've ever said to anyone. No it isn't I love you. It's so much more than that.

He always says his part his five most important words and then I say my three. A combination that presses us forward no matter the conflict. We're in this together. Always and Forever. What does I love you mean compared to that. Sure of course we share I love yous but it never means as much as that! Who am I? Lady Romanian. Mate of the one of the two surviving members of the fallen empire of the Romanian Coven. Yes we're the enemies of the currently in power Volturi. No we don't care if we piss them off.

This is my story, no this is our story. I promise you it won't be wishy washy. We are not going to fall in love gradually because we are already in love. This story isn't about finding peace with the Volturi. That'd be a crack of bullshit.

This is about Vladimir, Stefan and myself taking down the Volturi and remaining together in the process. But honestly you've got to expect problems when you're Caius Volturi's hybrid daughter but Vladimir is oh so worth it.


	2. Chapter I: Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir... sadly. Or the Volturi, or Stefan, of the Cullens. Yea you get the idea.

* * *

Chapter One: Ambrosia's POV

I giggled in amusement at my best friend while he tried to beat me in combat. Stefan gave it his best I'm sure but I am the best fighter out of my coven, the overwhelming number of three. I guess that's a plus to being Caius' daughter, he always wanted me to be able to defend myself. Vladimir grinned and watched us from the sidelines. He was leaning against the wall wearing his people clothes. Basically meaning he sported an outfit that was modern but not at the same time. While staring at my mate I was unawares of Stefan sneaking up behind me.

People learn quickly never to sneak up on me because I will beat the shit out of you. Vladimir startled me by suddenly straightening up from his slouched position on the wall, and Stefan apparently ignored his warning because he jumped on my back. My mind immediately went into overdrives as I slammed backwards knocking Stefan off to the floor. In seconds I had him in the air by his throat. Yes, he's my best friend but I fucking hate when people sneak up on me. It's been a phobia ever since I saved my Father from those damn werewolves

Stefan clawed at my hand trying to get down but I didn't budge even when my skin began to be torn away. I began to bleed of course I'm part human being a hybrid and all. I dropped my friend and turned from him feeling slightly ashamed at my actions. "Sorry." I muttered hiding in Vladimir's shoulder.

Vlad wrapped his arms gently around my waist and pulled me into him. Stefan stood and brushed himself off as if he could get dirt in our training room. It really wasn't a training room but a ball room in our manor. The room itself was gorgeous with a hanging diamond chandelier and light blue walls. On the far right wall there was a portrait hanging.

In the frame was Vladimir and I kissing it was a really sweet gift from him for our 150th. We'd only been truly together for about 400 years now. We had only seen each other once before that but that was the worst day of my life and we were both in combat so neither of us noticed to mating bond until later that day. We ignored it though for over 1000 years until it became too much and I ran away to Romania. Sighing I snuggled into his leathered chest in contempt. My mate stroked my hair in comfort because he knew I was angry with myself for hurting Stefan.

"Ambro, I am not angry with you." Stefan said from the side of us "I apologize for damaging your hand. Is it alright?" Both of them knew it was still bleeding, honestly if you couldn't smell it you'd have to be one impaired vampire. Pulling away from Drac for a second I looked down at it in disdain. It was torn up like when you scrape your hand when falling on the sidewalk except it was from my palm to right below my elbow.

It'd be healed in a little while but now that I'm looking at it, it hurts like a bitch. Vladimir picked up my wrist gingerly and examined it in concern. Leaning forward he kissed a scratch before his tongue darted out and slid across the cut tasting the blood beading there. Rolling his eyes Stefan excused himself from the room before rushing off. My blood had stopped being tempting to Vladimir about fifty years into our relationship. While he still enjoyed the taste it is not remotely possible that he'd try to suck me dry unless he hadn't had blood in a very long time.

My blood appealed to him as his did to me. He was my mate there was no reason it shouldn't appeal to either of us we were both vampires or half vampire in my case. Sadly my being a hybrid did damper on a few things. Yes, I'm immortal and thank the Gods I don't have to worry about him out living me but I was more delicate than he was. As shown with my bleeding wrist which Vlad was still kissing softly.

A small smile grew on my face as I looked upon the man I loved so goddamn much. "I love you." I whispered bringing my other hand up to touch his marble cheek.

"As I love you." Releasing my wrist which had healed with the help of his saliva he placed each of his hands on my hips. Pulling me against his body he kissed my neck softly nibbling teasingly along my skin. Giggling I placed my arms around his neck . The nice thing about Drac was he was only 5' 4" and I was 5' 2" so we were close to the same size height wise, which wasn't too strange considering his time period. He was thicker than me obviously having a masculine bone structure and he was that perfect muscular not to much where you're thinking 'are you serious' but in that sexy I've got a smoothe six pack kind of way.

Placing his forehead against my own he chuckled softly. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"I was just thinking of the irony that comes with us being mates."

"It is ironic, is it not?"

"If anyone would have dared say I would fall so ardently in love with Caius Volturi's daughter I believe I would have dismembered them."

"Glad no one said it then." I laughed kissing his nose. My hands teased the back of his head playing with the thick and soft ash blonde hair curling it with my fingers.

"I will never leave you, love."

"Say it..." I whispered my lips practically touching his.

Vlad's unnecessary breaths tickled my sensitive skin as he spoke letting his Dacian (Romanian) accent leak through and with a husky voice spoke. "I am yours." In an instant my lips collided with his. Moaning I jumped up and wrapped my legs firmly around his waist. Luckily for us hybrids don't need to breathe after they mature so it gave us plenty of time for out tongues to dance. I could feel his smile through my own lips as he ran at vampire speed into our bedroom. With a grunt I landed on top of Vlad as we fell to the bed. Not that I could hurt him of course.

His lips pulled away to bite gently against the bare skin shown by my black tank top. Letting out a happy moan I placed my body in Vladimir's arms. Oh and he took advantage of that.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Vladimir's POV

Humming softly to myself I looked down at Ambrosia. Her white- blonde hair stood out among out dark sheets and she seemed small compared to the king sized bed we had. Smiling at her I as if touching a babe slide the back of my hand down her face.

Ambrosia whispered my name in her sleep and turned over onto my side. Leaning over her protectively I kissed her forehead. Ambro had to sleep about 10 hours a week and especially after our activities. To me though it did not matter to me because what is a few hours sleep compared to eternity with the woman you love.

A lot of people assumed we would not be able to last because she was so much like that bastard, Caius. Yes I agree she does share traits with him but she has a heart unlike him. Caius and the rest of the scum Volturi ate off of tourists while us Romanians ate off the monsters of today: serial killers, psychopaths, druggies, and Ambrosias favorite rapists.

For about 50 years after meeting Carlisle she went vegetarian but switched back because she had too much trouble with it. The Cullen family respected us because we tried to never hurt the mildly innocent because no one is completely innocent. If anyone were to claim such a thing I would like to believe my reaction would be to laugh in thier face.

My mate kicked off the blanket in an attempt to cool herself off. Rolling my eyes at her struggles I pulled the blanket back over her and laid her across my cold chest. It is like she forgets I am a living rock. A few hours later she groaned and stretched out her body next to mine. Rubbing her shoulder I noticed the handprint bruise situated their.

I froze staring at it with widened eyes. "Hey!"

My head jerked to the side to look at her, "I... am so sor-"Her hand came up and covered my mouth to quiet me.

Leaning up right next to my ear she whispered, "You could crack every bone in my body a hundred times over, Vladimir but that'll never stop me from fucking you."

Pushing her over so I laid on top of her I impishly grinned at her and said, "I will take you up on such an offer."

"Good!" She whispered going to kiss me but before she could the door burst open. With vampire speed I covered us with the blanket before turning to glare at him to find it indeed was Stefan.

Before I could correctly glare at him he spoke, "Get dressed." Then he slammed the door shut cracking it down the middle. Something was wrong. Jumping I threw on my fighting clothes and Ambrosia did the same. We raced to the door hand in hand.

Opening the door Stefan grabbed my other wrist and snarled, "Conacul de la ardere!"

"Ce naiba?" Ambrosia asked as we ran towards the door. Ambro wasn't as fast as us so I threw her over my back and ran. Danger! We could all smell it our greatest threat.

All three of us could smell it. Ash... The mansion was on fire and we were in the goddamn middle of the place.

* * *

"Conacul de la ardere!"- The manor is on fire!

"Ce naiba?"- What the Hell?


	3. Chapter II: Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir... or Stefan or the Volturi. BUT THAT'D BE AWESOME!

* * *

dragoste- love

dulce- sweet

Fata prostesc, nu te condamn pentru un astfel de lucru.- Foolish girl, do not blame yourself for such a thing.

Micutul, a fost căderea noastră nu ta.- Little one, it was our downfall not your own.

* * *

Chapter Two: Stefan's POV

I smell it before I see it and as soon as the stench of burning hit me I was flying towards Vladimir and Ambrosia. We had to get out of here! Busting open the door I commanded them to dress before slamming the wood shut, about a minute later they were rushing out in confusion.

I am sure they could smell it now but I told them anyway too stressed to use English. Pulling my friends with me we moved at a slower pace than normal and I noticed Ambrosia struggling to keep up. Signaling that to Vladimir he slung her up on his back.

"Sorry." Ambro apologized. She apologized a lot but Vlad did not seem to care because of his love for her. I could not help but think of her... my sweet Sulpicia. I also could not help but think of her with that son of a bitch Aro. Of her screaming his name!

Growling I ran towards the exit even faster than before. We passed flaming walls and crumbling structures. I heard a noise of commotion from behind me and turned to see Ambrosia being practically being restrained from running into the burning training room to get that portrait. Vladimir giving up threw her over his shoulder and continued to run.

As we drew closer I noticed the stairs to the main floor were blocked in flame. Ambrosia got down from my brother's shoulder grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out the window and jumped out after him. He caught her before she hit the ground and I followed after that. Once a ways away we turned to watch the manor. Snarling I turned away as our home burned.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Ambrosia's POV

I looked as my home burned to the ground. The manor which was decorative and beautiful once was black or red with flame. Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched my treasures burn and the home I had known for 400 years. Some of the things left to burn were expensive artifacts but I didn't really care about those it was the gifts and meaningful priceless things like the painting that Vlad made for me or all my diaries and my library of collected books, and my hand carved beautiful ornate greek cross that was from when I was still a newborn.

Tears fell from my eyes and down my face while I stood in somber silence. Vladimir wrapped his arms around me and pushed my face into his jacket so I wouldn't watch. Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. But a thought dried my tears and warmed my blood in anger. They'd been through this before.

They'd watched an empire fall because of the Volturi's jealousy. I was ashamed to have been on the Volturi's side when they attacked I should have done something. But now I have a chance to help them, I had a chance to do something. And oh would I do something. I'd bring the Volturi crashing down if it meant I'd be able to see Vladimir and Stefan happy.

Ripping myself away from Vladimir I began to pace back and forth. On my third time around I slammed my fist into a tree cracking an indentation into it. Sobbing at the unfairness of the world I fell to my knees. Vladimir immediately wrapped his arms around me but I pushed him away throwing him several feet as I curled up in a bal,l I didn't deserve his comfort. I should have fucking done something, anything!

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes at being shoved away. Crouching down next to me he placed a hand on my shoulder hoping to help somehow. Leaning against the tree I looked up at him in agony.

His misfortunes could have been stopped if I intervened. This was the first time I allowed myself to think about this. "Why won't you let me hold you, dragoste?"

"It's my fault! Why the Hell haven't you fucking blamed me yet. I've been trying not to think about it for years but now that-. Ugh! How can you not hate me after all that I've done. Your empire fell and I didn't do anything! I should have done something... I should have stopped them." Tears laced my vision as I stared at Vladimir's shocked face.

"How long have you thought this?"

"Since your empire fell."If it were possible his eyes got even wider and his mouth fell open. Then in a rash movement he rushed forward and kissed me.

I tried and failed to push him away. "Do not even dare to blame yourself, dulce. It twas not your fault. Our kingdom fell because we grew arrogant not because of you. Fata prostesc, nu te condamn pentru un astfel de lucru."

"Micutul, a fost căderea noastră nu ta." Stefan whispered from the side.

"I should have stopped them... fought for you." My eyes stared into his crimson orbs and I saw venom pooled in his eyes. I went off and made to love of my life cry.

In a rage I pulled away and walked towards the burning building. Determination gleamed in my eyes and Stefan ran up and grabbed my hand. Vlad appeared on my other side intertwining his fingers with mine I glanced at the both of them a soft smile on my face.

It felt good to get all that out of my system even though the precepise approached. Soon as much as I'd like to deny it we would have to make a stand against the Volturi. I'd be forced to fight my own family.

"You do not have to fight, Ambrosia. In fact, it would bring some peace to my mind not to have you in combat." Vlad stated softly squeezing my hand.

"No." It was all I had to say. Vladimir was afraid I would fall just as Sulpicia did to Stefan. "Mating bonds are great and all." I began looking at both of them. "But in the end it is the mating bond that brings us together not what keeps us their later on. The bond brought me to you now I love you so I no longer need it. So you don't have to worry about me betraying you both. My bond is too strong to be broken now. As for you Stefan you are part of that bond. You are my frate, my brother."

He kissed my cheek and grinned at me. To some what I had just declared wouldn't be that big of deal but to him it was important. You learn to take things to heart as a vampire his age. Strolling down the lawn while they each held one of my hands I began to swing my arms.

Vladimir was so much more than my mate and Stefan was so much more important than a brother and together we made up the perfect family.


End file.
